skoopfandomcom-20200215-history
Skype Wiki:Administration
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access additional functions. Administrator Abilities These additional functions include: * Being able to quickly rollback . * Deleting and restoring pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking ( ) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or . * users from editing. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. * Editing a wiki's MediaWiki pages Having this status causes the ADMIN tag to appear on the user's userpage. Bureaucrat Abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats, administrators, moderators, and rollbacks on any wiki in which they are a bureaucrat. Moderator Abilities Moderators are users who have additional options available to manage thread conversations in the and features. These additional functions include: * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user * Closing and reopening threads. * Manage Forum boards. * Move threads from one board to another. * Highlight and un-highlight threads. Having this status causes the MODERATOR tag to appear on the user's userpage. Chat Moderator Abilities Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. Their abilities include: * Kicking users from chat. * Blocking users from chat. ** This will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes their "banned from chat" status at , or the individual's . Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and edits made in bad faith, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the rollback permission are able to undo such edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of . Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to . Local Administration Different wikis have various rules and the like concerning their local wiki staff (AKA admins, mods, etc etc) for that wiki '''only. For the Skype Wiki, things to know concerning this are: * The Skype Wiki does not have an application center of any sort, and do not accept requests. ** On some occasions, users may be allowed to apply. However, 'we will inform you first. ''Do not apply if you have not been told of an event or occasion of the sort, it will most likely just set you back further from becoming a staff member here. * Administrator's/Bureaucrat's names will be colored in teal/greenish blue. ** Moderators and rollback's names will be colored in green. *** Chat moderator's names will be colored in yellow. * Only local staff may have custom user-tags. * Only local staff '''may give warnings to users. Regular users '''should never warn other users. Friendly advice and asking for someone to stop is fine, but please do not warn other users. Our Local Staff Category:Moderation